The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dicentra, of the family Fumariaceae, known by the cultivar name, ‘Amore Pink’. This plant originated from planned cross. The seed parent is Dicentra ‘Burning Hearts’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,797, and the pollen parent was a proprietary unreleased Dicentra hybrid seedling  (Dicentra peregrina x (D. formosa subsp. oregana x D. eximia)). This seedling selection stood out with its unique characteristics.
This new cultivar is uniquely characterized by:                1. soft, feathery blue green foliage,        2. a compact habit,        3. medium large silver pink flowers on short flower stalks,        4. repeat blooming over a long season,        5. good vigor.        
Compared to the seed parent, Dicentra ‘Burning Hearts’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,797, the new cultivar a bigger habit, bigger and greener leaves, and silver pink rather than dark burgundy flowers.
Compared to the pollen parent the new cultivar has blue green foliage color rather than green and a tighter habit.
Compared to Dicentra ‘Candy Hearts’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,692, the new cultivar has a bigger habit, bigger and greener leaves, and silver pink rather than pink flowers.
Compared to Dicentra ‘Amore Rose’, U.S. Ser. No. 13/986,999, the new cultivar has silver pink flowers rather than deep rose.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation. Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.